x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn of the Rogue
Premise Scott Summers and Jean Grey prepare for their geology club excursion, but Mystique has different plans in mind, replacing Jean with Rogue in an attempt to put further distance between her and the X-Men. But in the end, Rogue finds out about Mystique's plans and finally joins the X-Men. Summary The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guard. Nightcrawler ports Cyclops into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during their missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way, Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. As they walked past a doorway, Mystique emerges from the shadows and smiles. Rogue is working out in the gym when she overhears Scott and Jean talking outside. As they load the snow mobiles they talk about how fun the trip is going to be, and Rogue seems jealous. Ms. Darkhome comes up behind her and catches her watching them. She startles Rogue and tells her Scott will never be her friend. Rogue says that she's not interested in him. Raven tells her about overhearing them talk about having her as an enemy in their battle simulations. Rogue becomes upset and asks why they would do that, Ms. Darkhome tells her that it's time she remembers who her true friends are and that she hopes she enjoys the trip. Raven drops a backpack and leaves her alone. As Jean and Scott are loading the bus their teacher walks up and tells Jean that she can't go on the trip, that she has too many absentee days. Jean asks him to call Xavier, that all the days are approved, but the teacher says that it's too late. He says that they already have a replacement. Jean grabs her bag and leaves. Scott gets mad and asks who took her place. The teacher says some new kid. Scott sees Rogue climbing on the bus and she smiles at him. At the mansion Xavier's confronted by Magneto. Magneto tells him that his kids are doing well but that Xavier does not trust with them with the truth. He slams Xavier into the glass doors. On the bus on the way to the mountains it starts snowing. The teacher says too much snow and they will have to turn back. Later the bus begins skidding out of control and weaves close to the cliff. Scott is able to blast a trench without anyone seeing except Rogue. It stops the bus, but the bus becomes stuck. Rogue suggests that they ride the snow mobiles up to the caves and wait out the storm there. Everyone agrees and they head out. Rogue challenges Scott to a race and they leave the others behind. She almost runs them off the mountain and Paul Haits says that she's wild and doesn't care what happens to them. Rogue wins and when Scott arrives at the cave, she tells him there is no trophy for second-place. At the institute, Xavier and Logan talk about the kids not knowing that Darkholme is really Mystique. Logan says they should tell them the truth, but Xavier says he doesn't know if they're ready for it. Storm and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. In the cave, the teacher is giving the students a geology lecture. Rogue wanders off and Scott follows her. He loses track of her and almost falls off of a ledge. He calls out for her and she comes up behind him, asking what he wants from her. He tells her he doesn't want anything except her friendship. She cuts him off saying she wants the truth. She wants to know if she's a target for the X-Men. She says she knows all about the battle sims with her as the enemy. He tells her they're not who she thinks they are, and that she's been lied to. He tells her she can join them. She tells him no thanks and starts to walk away. Paul walks up and says that everyone is looking for them. Rogue says she bets that they never practice fighting Paul. Suddenly Paul morphs into Darkholme and then into Mystique as she says that Rogue would lose that bet. Scott is shocked to find out that the principal is really Mystique. Mystique taunts him about Xavier hiding the truth from them, then she shoves him off of the ledge. (She straight up, tried to murder Scott!) Rogue makes a grab for him, but she's too late. She turns on Mystique asking why. Mystique tells her that she's only trying to protect her from Xavier and the X-Men. Rogue takes off her glove and grabs Mystique, telling her that there will be no more secrets. She gets flashbacks of Mystique morphing into the X-Men and chasing her, and of all the lies. Mystique passes out and Rogue turns away saying "Oh Scott, I'm so sorry". On a ledge below Scott is trying to pull himself up, he looks up to see Mystique jumping down towards him. Scott is afraid, but then Mystique morphs into Rogue and pulls him up. The real Mystique tries to drop a boulder on both off them, and they end of falling into the river below. Scott saves them both from dropping over a waterfall by pulling them up onto a overhanging. The rocks break up, and Scott hits his head when they fall. Rogue tells Scott that she knows the truth now and apologizes for the things she's done. Scott passes out. Mystique appears on a ledge overhead. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Mystique morphs into a wolf and drops down to the narrow rock bridge that Rogue and Scott have landed on. Rogue drags Scott backward, trying to stay out of Mystique's reach. Xavier tries to contact Scott telepathically and then tells Storm and Logan that he's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. Scott tells Rogue that the X-Men are coming but that they can't find them. Mystique closes in, Rogue pulls off his visor and tells him to open his eyes. A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. Mystique gets too close, and Rogue absorbs Scott's power. She blasts Mystique off of the bridge and Mystique morphs into a bird to stop her fall. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. On the jet, Storm tends to Scott as Wolverine asks Rogue which side she's on. She asks if she'll be thrown off of the jet is she doesn't say them. Wolverine closes the hatch and tells her that's not their style, either they've earned her trust by now or not. She says them and Wolverine welcomes her to the X-Men. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. Quotes Spyke: This guy's catching Z's. I mean, south perimeter secure. Jean: Which one of your guys has been putting on weight? I can hardly hold you Cyclops: It's Nightcrawler. Burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella. Nightcrawler: Ah, the breakfast of mutants. Rogue: No trophies for second place. Scott: How'd a southern gal like you learn to handle a snowmobile Rogue: Lets just say I'm full of surprises. Mystique: You X-Men are nothing more than puppets for Charles Xavier and I am sharp blade cutting your strings just so I can watch you FALL!!! Rogue: Scott? Scott!? Listen, just hang on, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be... (looks over edge) Oh man! We're gonna die! Scott: Thanks for the pep-talk. Storm: I'm a weather-witch, not a snow plow. I'm doing the best I can. Wolverine: Where's your allegiance, kid, us or them? Rogue: '''If I don't say you, will I get thrown out of this jet? '''Wolverine: Nope, not our style. We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't. Rogue: (thinking) You. Wolverine: Welcome to the X-Men. Notes * Rogue joins the X-men. * From this episode on, all of the X-Men would know Mystique's alternate identity as their principal, Raven Darkhölme. * This is the first time where we see Scott has blue eyes. * This is the episode where we first learn that Magneto and Charles Xavier are familiar with one another and have history. Goofs * When Scott arrives at the cave, he is wearing gloves but after that they are not seen again. * Part of Kurt's sleeve on his overshirt his inducer changes colors near the end of the episode. The stripe on his sleeves are indigo than olive green than a dull pinkish color. * The teacher states while in the cave that metamorphic rock is made with heat, extreme pressure, or chemical change. However, heat and extreme pressure both cause igneous rock, not metamorphic. Trivia *In this episode Mystique transforms into a wolf. In the original comics, she cannot take on the guise of non-humanoid forms. *The green outfit that Rogue's wearing during the training session is her original green outfit from the comics. *At one point, the students' teacher tells them that he better not see any "Game Toy" during the trip. The "Game Toy" is a parody of "Game Boy". Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Mystique Guest Cast * Raven Darkhölme * Magneto Category:Season One Category:Episode